


Du Oder Ich

by TwinEnigma



Series: Shuffle Play [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fighting, Short One Shot, can't you guys have a civil discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke. There can be only one.





	Du Oder Ich

**Author's Note:**

> Done to Megaherz's _Du Oder Ich_

            There can be only one.

            Naruto knows this when he steps on the battlefield, the long ends of his hitai-ate trailing in the wind.  He tightens the cord one last time, leveling his former teammate with his blackest glare.  He then snaps into action, tearing the green cord and its fluttering weapons seal off his left arm in a single motion as he leaps skyward.  A hailstorm of weapons and shuriken burst forth as he makes the hand sign to release the seal.

            All it would take is a blink and Sasuke would lose, but he is fast and the universe is sluggish and unreal in his ethereal crimson eyes.  He spins and dances thoughtlessly, the black cloak with the red clouds swirling around him and he is a ghost, his brother’s shade.  Nothing touches him, the deadly rain of blades falling to his sides.  The world is an illusion and he sees his goal in the distance, beyond the man in orange with the flame pattern as black as Amateratsu licking the hem and sleeves of his cloak.

            Naruto lands, frowning slightly as he picks up a sword, the weight of his duty to Konoha spelled out on his back in pitch black kanji.  He will not let the Akatsuki pass.  His eyes narrow as the blue flees his eyes and he tightens his grip on the sword.

            There can be only one.           

            It’s you or me.

            Sasuke charges.


End file.
